The present invention relates to seat assemblies, and in particular, to an improved seat assembly having localized flexibility and ventilation suitable for applications such as improved bicycle seats.
Bicycles and bicycle seats have been known for over one hundred years, and numerous patents have been granted for bicycle seats. Due to the increase in popularity of bicycles for exercise and competitions in recent years, the length of time people spend on bicycle seats has dramatically risen. Bicycle seats with improved comfort for the rider are desired due to the length of time riders are now spending on their bikes exercising, training for competitions, and for pleasure. Lightweight bicycle seats are also desired due to the increased emphasis on competing with bicycles.
Despite the number of patents issued for bicycle seats, a need still exists for further improvements in bicycle seats which provide rider comfort particularly for use on performance bicycles which are ridden for extended periods of time over long distances.